The controller of, for example, a video device such as a television receiver including a display device, may be provided with a keypad including a plurality of keys for channel selection, volume adjustment, etc. Such a keypad may be provided to a remote controller for controlling a wide variety of standard television functions.
To execute a specific function, a user of the video device presses (activates) a specific function key on the controller, or remote controller, which transmits to the television receiver a coded signal corresponding to the activated function. Accordingly, such a controller may be provided with numerous keys, including frequently used and infrequently used keys. Since a great number of keys tends to encumber the user, who may have difficulty in correctly searching and identifying the desired key, the video device is typically provided with a virtual keypad using an on-screen display (OSD) function. In doing so, an OSD keypad may include keys, as icons, that can therefore be excluded from the controller's keypad, i.e., a physical keypad.
The keys of the OSD keypad thus enable execution of any number of functions as desired. In essence, the corresponding keys of the virtual keypad operate in the same manner as those of the physical keypad, which are typically provided as tactile switches. As such, one pressing of any of the physical keys, as a single instance of the corresponding tactile switch operation, results in the generation of one key code to operate (manipulate) the OSD keypad.
Therefore, to move an OSD object or icon highlight (display curser) on the OSD keypad, for example, to effect a channel changing or volume control function or to navigate an OSD menu of a video device, a user must sequentially perform a series of pressing operations of the corresponding key of the physical keypad to step through a range of movement, typically using an arrow key (e.g., an up/down or left/right key) of the remote controller, so that the object or highlight is moved from an initial display location to a desired display location. This repetitious operation of the keypad is cumbersome to the user.